The field of this invention relates to intrusion deterrent apparatuses and more particularly to an apparatus which will deter the presence of an animal such as a human being from performing an unauthorized activity in or on a given area.
Within the outdoors environments, there are many specific areas where unauthorized intrusion by animals is not desired. Common outdoor environmental areas would be walls, buildings, tunnels, bridges and other similar structures made by human beings. There is always a risk that these structures can be damaged not only by dogs and cats, but principally by human beings. A certain segment of the population have a strong need for writing and drawing on these structures. Generally, the writing and drawing is accomplished through the use of paint with spray paint cans being normally preferred. When these structures are constructed, the structures are generally made to have a desirable appearance. The application of one drawing and/or writing detracts from that appearance. Graffiti is a continuous big problem within any city, large or small.
At the present time, the only way to correct graffiti is after the fact. Once a structure has had graffiti applied to it, the municipality arranges to either have the graffiti erased or have the structure painted to cover by the graffiti. Either procedure is of significant expense to any municipality.
Although the structure of the present invention is designed primarily to deter the application of graffiti by human beings onto structures such as walls, sides of buildings and the like, it is certainly possible that the structure of the present invention can be utilized as a burglar deterrent or a deterrent for animals such as dogs and cats.